The Journey of Survival
by bzwman
Summary: Everyone in the suburb of Los Angeles go to District 12 to see who gets selected as a tribute for the 77th annual Hunger Games. One of the characters gets selected, will he/she survive an dangerous journey like this? Let's find out!
1. The Selected Tributes!

The Journey of Survival

LOONEY TUNES and HUNGER GAMES CROSSOVER!

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles, California but it is one of the most horrible days of the year. It is the day that they pick two people for the 77th Annual Hunger Games and Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny were in the house getting prepared.

BUGS – (nervous) are you nervous because I am?

DAFFY – 100% yes.

BUGS – Don't worry, I'm sure that neither of us will be chosen.

DAFFY – Are you sure?

BUGS – Positive, after all, thousands of people live in the city of Los Angles so there might not be a chance for us to fight.

DAFFY – True, are you ready?

BUGS – I'm sure.

Bugs and Daffy walk out of the door and go into their car. At District 12, Bugs and Daffy were waiting in the crowd of people. Standing next to them are Bug's girlfriend, Lola Bunny, Daffy's girlfriend, Tina Russo, Speedy, Porky Pig and Yosemite Sam.

LOLA – Ooh, I hope they don't choose any of us.

BUGS – I'm sure they won't.

LOLA – Are you sure?

BUGS – I'm sure.

Then, the announcer of the Hunger Games, Effie Trinket, comes up to the microphone.

EFFIE – Good Afternoon, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 77th Annual Hunger Games. Before we announce our two lucky players in this event, I would like to say this catch phrase, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be in your favor." I like that catch phrase. (Daffy rolls eyes). Now, it is time to pick our two tributes, ladies first. (Lola shakes and holds onto bugs' hand and Tina shakes as well as Effie picks up to read the name) MARIA GARDNER! (Lola and Tina sigh)

BUGS – Glad they didn't pick your names up.

LOLA AND TINA – Yeah!

DAFFY – Who's Maria Gardner?

SAM – I don't know.

PORKY – (looks into Maria as she walks down to the stage) She's a 12 year old girl.

EFFIE – And now, for the boys. (Effie picks up the white piece of paper that says the name) BUGS BUNNY!

Everyone was in shock. Bugs shakes as he walks down to the podium. Lola faints, Daffy and Tina hold their hands together, and Yosemite Sam was eventually shocked for the first time in his life. Porky almost cried and almost fainted.

EFFIE – Ladies and Gentlemen, your chosen tributes from District 12. Now come on you two shake hands. (Bugs and Maria look at each other).

_Flashback_

Bugs walks down from his car to the house as he sees a little 10 year old girl on the floor sobbing.

BUGS – Are you ok there?

GIRL – (cries) no.

BUGS – (sits on the floor) is there something the matter?

GIRL – Yes! My dad was fighting in the 75th Annual Hunger Games and he died.

BUGS – (Gasps) Gosh, I'm so sorry. Is your mom around?

GIRL – She lives across the street.

BUGS – (Comforts the little girl) I'm sure that things are gonna be alright.

GIRL – Are you sure?

BUGS – Yes, I'm sure.

(The little girl hugs Bugs and he hugs her back).

_End Flashback_

As Bugs and Maria shake hands, Effie announces the catchphrase.

EFFIE – Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be in your favor.

The End


	2. Saying Goodbye!

The Journey of Survival

Chapter 2

_Train Scene_

In his room, Bugs unpacks his bags on his bed as the door knocks.

BUG – Yes?

VOICE – Your friends are here to say goodbye.

BUGS – (Gulps) send them in.

The guard lets Yosemite Sam, Lola, Speedy, Daffy, Porky and Tina in. Lola hugs Bugs tightly and lets go of him.

LOLA – (in tears) Bugs, I don't want you to die.

BUGS – (comforting Lola) I won't die, I promise Lola.

LOLA – Are you sure?

BUGS – I'm sure. (Kisses Lola and goes to Porky) Porky, I want to be there for everybody no matter what. I want you to stay with Daffy until I get back, plus take care of Tas for me please.

PORKY – (sad) I will do my best. (Bugs goes to Speedy).

BUGS – Speedy, I want you to be strong while I'm gone and help out Porky and Daffy whenever they need it.

SPEEDY – I promise Bugs, good luck out there.

BUGS – Thanks. (walks over to Daffy and Tina) Daffy, I will not let you lack out in the house ever.

DAFFY – I promise…

BUGS – No, I'm serious. I don't want you to make any big mistake to anybody like the last time that I left the house because I was upset that Lola broke up with me until we got back together. I might not be there anymore, I want you to take care of the house and I'm sending Porky and Speedy over to your house to stay with you until you get back. (Daffy tears up) Daffy, don't cry, ok?

DAFFY – (wipes tears) I'm sorry, I'm gonna miss you when you're gone.

BUGS – I know, I'll miss you too.

TINA – Good luck, Bugs! Come back alive!

BUGS – Thanks Tina. (Walks over to Yosemite Sam) Sam, be strong and I will get back as soon this is all over.

SAM – I promise, good luck and be safe.

BUGS – Thanks.

Everyone gives Bugs one last hug before he goes as the guard chases in.

GUARD – It's time to go.

EVERYONE (except Bugs) – Good Luck, Bugs! We'll be waiting for you until we get back.

BUGS – Thanks guys!

Everyone leaves as Bugs and the train leaves. Bugs waves to the window and everyone else waves back. As the train moves, Bugs closes the shades and sits on his bed with tears coming out of his eyes.

BUGS – (tears in his eyes) I hope I don't die!

Will Bugs survive a dangerous journey like this?

We'll find out in the next chapter!

End of Chapter 2


	3. Make People Like You!

The Journey of Survival

Chapter 3

The next morning, Bugs gets up and the next thing he knows is that the guard knocks the door.

GUARD – (shouts) ready for breakfast?

BUGS – I'm coming. (Bugs opens and walks out of the door).

Bugs walks into the café area when a man sits with a plate of eggs on his table, joining the man was Maria. Bugs sits and waves to Maria and she waves back and she gets out of the seat and looks out the window. Bugs looks at the man's face and then man looks at him.

MAN – What? I'm eating.

BUGS – I know, I want to ask you a question?

MAN – Sure.

BUGS – How can you take the risk of surviving?

MAN – Well, it is not easy because there are many challenges to go through in this journey.

BUGS – Yikes, and by the way, what's your name.

MAN – I'm Haymitch Abernathy.

BUGS – I'm Bugs Bunny.

HAYMITCH – (Groans) I know who you are.

BUGS – You do?

HAYMITCH – Yes I do.

BUGS – Ok, let's get back to the surviving question then.

HAYMITCH – Ok, the thing you do to survive is to get people to like you.

BUGS – What are you talking about?

HAYMITCH – The thing is that if you keep the kindness outside of you, you may have many people that can help aside. Right now, you and Maria are off to a good start so far.

BUGS – That's great.

HAYMITCH – Well, you better keep it that way or otherwise that's not going to work on you. You better watch yourself.

BUGS – I will.

HAYMITCH – Good. By the time we get to the Capitol, we will have some good training to do and everyone needs to participate in order to do well in this journey.

BUGS – We'll do great.

HAYMITCH – Good.

GUARD – (walks in) Bugs Bunny, breakfast is served.

BUGS – Thank you.

As Bugs finishes his breakfast 5 minutes later, he goes back to his room and prays that if he can survive.

How will the training go in our next chapter? Find out tomorrow.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Interview Day

The Journey of Survival

Chapter 4

Authors Note – I am deeply sorry that I didn't get a chance to write more chapters because I was busy and I had other things going on. I'm going to make up the chapters up as best I can. Ok, so let's get back to the story.

Interview

Bugs watches as the train approaches to the Capitol and realizes that there is a crowd of people screaming and cheering for all of the tributes in the train. As everyone gets out of the train, Bugs thinks to himself that this is going to be a disastrous.

ELLIE – Attention to all tributes, this afternoon at 3:00pm, you will all be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman in front of a live audience. Report time is at 2:30pm. Everyone dress fancy.

Later that day, Bugs is in his room and gets dressed for his interview and says to himself "Be cool Bugs." Then, at 2:30pm, Bugs gets in line for his interview with Caesar Flickerman. 30 minutes later, lights were flashed as Caesar Flickerman walks on and the audience cheers.

CAESAR – Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Caesar Flickerman show, I am Caesar Flickerman and this is a very special time of the year because it is the time where this years' Hunger Games is taken place.

_Backstage_

ELLIE – Ok, everyone put on your best smiles because you are going to be on TV and just be mature up there and just be yourself.

_Onstage_

CAESAR – Let's get started with our first tribute… (30 minutes later) and now, it's time for our last tribute, Bugs Bunny from District 12. (Bugs walks on as everyone laughs) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, KNOCK IT OFF WITH YOUR LAUGHING! (Everyone stops) thank you! Now Bugs, have a seat. (Bugs and Caesar sit down on the couch)

BUGS – (nervously) Eh, what's up doc?

CAESAR – Nothing, now I'm going to ask you some questions. Question #1: How do you feel about being selected into the Hunger Games?

BUGS – I felt nervous when I got selected and I thought to myself that I should feel brave for myself because I helped a lot of people with danger before.

CAESAR – Nice, now question #2: You have friends and family at home, what would you want to say to them?

BUGS – I would say to my loved ones back at home is that I'm fine and I will come back alive, don't worry about me.

CAESAR – Interesting and the final question is that what would you do to survive a dangerous journey?

BUGS – That's a tough question but the answer to that is that I would do whatever anyone else does or do something secretly like getting good revenge to someone that I hate during the games.

CAESAR – Well, looks like we got a very tough competitor, for now! Ladies and gentlemen, Bugs Bunny from District 12. (Everyone claps as Bugs bows and leaves the stage).

ELLIE – (whispers to Bugs) Excellent answers, now tomorrow morning at 9am, it's the first day of training and be prepared and be 5 minutes early, ok?

BUGS – Ok, I'll be there.

Bugs gets back to his room and prepares for bed and before he sleeps, he thinks to himself that he hopes to get back home alive.

End of Chapter 4

What happens on the first day of training? Find out soon on Chapter 5.


	5. Training Day!

The Journey of Survival

Chapter 5

The next morning, Bugs was getting prepared for the training day as the guard knocks on the door.

GUARD: Time for training.

BUGS: Coming!

Bugs comes out of the room and walks with the guard to the training room. They walk into the training room and Effie and Haymitch greet Bugs.

EFFIE: Bugs Bunny from District 12, welcome to the training day.

HAYMITCH: There are four portions of the training, one is running, two is attacking, three is getting supplies and four is the big portion, BOW AND ARROW! So now, let's get started with the running portion.

All day, Bugs has done the running portion, attacking portion and supplies portion, now it is time for the BOW AND ARROW portion.

EFFIE – (to Bugs) congratulations, you passed the three portions that we worked on, now it is time for the Bow and Arrow portion.

HAYMITCH – (points) right there is the bow and arrow, grab it and see how good you are by aiming at that target (points to the target). Nobody can hit the red dot so they kept practicing. Now, I want you to try to hit the red dot.

BUGS – Ok, doc.

Bugs grabs the bow and arrow and aims it at the red dot and shoots and hits the target. Everyone in the room was surprised.

EFFIE – Wow!

HAYMITCH – I'm impressed, just like Fulmer, you hit the target perfectly.

BUGS – How do you know Fulmer?

HAYMITCH – He fought for the Hunger Games three years ago and he won.

BUGS – What district did he represent?

HAYMITCH – District 6.

BUGS – Nice. I knew Fulmer when I was being chased by him because I'm a rabbit.

HAYMITCH – Interesting, but how did you know to use a target?

BUGS – I watched him and made a bow on my own and was very successful.

HAYMITCH – Nice.

EFFIE – Now, for the rest of the day, I want you to practice all of the portions until tomorrow morning.

BUGS – Tomorrow morning, what's going on?

EFFIE – The Hunger Games starts at 9am.

BUGS – (shocked) ok.

EFFIE – Good!

HAYMITCH – Keep practicing until 11pm ok? Wake up time is at 6:30am, breakfast is at 7:15am. Preparation is at 8:15am. Good luck because we won't be there.

EFFIE – Best of luck.

BUGS – Thank you.

Effie and Haymitch leave and as the door closes, Bugs is now praying to himself that he hopes that he can survive again.

Will Bugs survive tomorrow and for the rest of the journey to survive? Find out soon on the first day of the Hunger Games.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Let the Games Begin!

The Journey of Survival

Chapter 6

The next morning after breakfast, Bugs is in his room, getting prepared for the biggest and scariest day of all, THE HUNGER GAMES!

BUGS – (to himself) ok Bugs, this is it. Win or not, you still worked hard to get prepared for the Hunger Games.

10 minutes later, it was time for the Hunger Games, Effie makes an announcement as Bugs and the elevator goes up to the field.

EFFIE – Ladies and Gentlemen, this is it, this is the moment of truth, THE HUNGER GAMES AWAITS! To all of you 16 competitors, good luck! To the ones who die, we will miss you! (Bugs gulps). Now the countdown, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. GO!

All 16 competitors run to get supplies as they attack one and another. Bugs runs up to grab certain amount of supplies as a young girl form District 10, also from the Careers tribute tries to attack him but Bugs runs away. As Bugs was being chased by the girl, he falls and the girl chokes him in the throat.

GIRL – So rabbit, you would always have a chance just like what happened to Fulmer last year. Well, it is time for you to die!

BUGS – Let Me Go!

GIRL – Sorry, but unfortunately, I'm gonna have you for supper, so goodbye!

As Bugs closes his eyes, some guy from District 5 comes up and grabs the girl from the wrist and chokes her from the throat.

GUY – (yells) did you kill him?!

GIRL – (shouts in fear) No!

GUY – (yells) I'll hurt you!

GIRL – (shouts in fear) GORDON!

GUY – (yells) I'll HURT YOU!

Then, a man form the same district as the girl comes in and attacks the man with the bow and arrow!

GIRL – Thank you, Gordon. Now, let's get that rabbit.

GORDON – What rabbit?

GIRL – The one over… (Bugs is gone). Where did he go? (Sees Bugs running away) There he is! RIGHT THERE!

GORDON – Well, let's get him.

The two chase after Bugs as two more people from the Career side join Gordon and the girl to chase after him. Bugs runs as fast as he can before he falls and as he gets up, the Careers disappeared but he still ran until he reaches an open area full of food and supplies. Bugs hides behind a tree and takes a closer look and he realizes that the Careers were winning because they are around them and they have more food than anybody.

BUGS – (turns around and whispers to himself) interesting, maybe when they are gone, I can shoot at the supplies to see what happens to them.

Then, when Bugs turns around again, he realizes that the Career tributes are gone.

BUGS – (whispers to himself) yes, there is my chance.

Then, Bugs grabs his bow and arrow and points it into the third box of food and supplies. As Bugs shoots the arrow, the food and supplies explodes into pieces. Soon, Bugs turns around after he sees that the Careers are back. Gordon was disappointed and angry.

GORDON – (yells) WHO DID THIS?! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!

As Bugs tries to escape, Gordon sees Bugs.

GORDON – (points) HEY, IT'S THE RABBIT!

GIRL – HE WAS THE ONE WHO BLEW UP OUR FOOD!

BUGS – SHOOT! (Runs)

GORDON – Let's get him.

As Bugs runs up, he finds a tree to climb and hide in. The careers stop at the tree where Bugs is at.

GORDON – YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! STAY UP THERE BECAUSE WHEN YOU COME DOWN, YOU'RE DEAD!

As Bugs shakes a familiar voice whispers and it was Maria.

MARIA – (whispers) Bugs, over here!

BUGS – (whispers) Maria, what are you doing here?

MARIA – (whispers) trying to help you!

BUGS – (whispers) that's very nice.

MARIA – (whispers and points) you see that?

BUGS – (whispers) yeah, what is that?

MARIA – (whispers) that's the tracker jacker nest.

BUGS – (whispers) what's a tracker jacker?

MARIA – (whispers) those are bugs that are like bees but they are killer bugs.

BUGS – (whispers) yikes, but what do you want me to do with them?

MARIA – (whispers) I want you to cut down the nest, it'll drop around the Careers.

BUGS – (whispers) are you sure?

MARIA – (whispers) I'm sure, be careful because it might break.

BUGS – (whispers) ok.

As Bugs gets up, Gordon keeps shouting at him.

GORDON – (Shouts) WELL, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU STUPID RABBIT!

As Gordon keeps shouting, Bugs approaches the nest. As Bugs cuts the nest down, it drops to the ground around the Careers and the nest breaks. The careers scream for their lives and run away as the tracker jackers follow them. Some of the trackers attack the girl and one of the other career tributes. They both collapse on the floor and die on the ground. Bugs and Maria climb down from the tree.

BUGS – Thank you!

MARIA – No problem, is it alright if we collaborate to attack the careers and find our own food and supplies.

BUGS – Sure, I want you to be safe.

MARIA – I want you to be safe as well.

BUGS – Ok, let's go and try to be careful out here.

MARIA – We will be careful.

Maria and Bugs walk off together to continue their journey of survival.

End of Chapter 6.

Will either Bugs or Maria survive this journey? Find out in the next chapter soon.

*Spoiler Alert: The next chapter is a tragic and sad chapter so get your tissues out for the next chapter.*


	7. Tragedy from District 12

The Journey of Survival

Chapter 7

As Bugs and Maria were walking, they see foot traps. Bugs bends down and sniffs to the ground.

MARIA – What do you think it is?

BUGS – I think it's an animal tracks.

MARIA – Usually, it's a fake I believe.

BUGS – How do you know this?

MARIA – I'm not sure but I think…

BUGS – I don't know what's going on but let's be careful.

MARIA – Ok then.

As Bugs craws and sniffs on each track, he hears a noise. Bugs gets a little scared but then 30 seconds later, he hears screams. Bugs gets more scared and realizes that it was Maria screaming his name. Bugs gets up and searches for Maria as he finds her trapped in a trap.

MARIA – (scared) Bugs!

Bugs bends down and grabs his knife and cuts the rope attached to Maria and gets Maria off. Maria gets up and hugs Bugs for saving her and Bugs hugs back.

BUGS – It's ok.

Bugs and Maria let go as Maria sees one of the career tributes with his bow and arrow. Bugs turns around as the tribute shoots and Bugs dodges. Bugs shoots back and hits the tribute into the stomach. As the tribute collapses, Bugs turns around and sees that Maria didn't dodge.

BUGS – (gasps) Oh no.

Maria grabs the bow that shot her in the stomach and as she takes it out of her stomach, she falls to the ground. Bugs grabs her and comforts her as he looks at the cut.

BUGS – (shakes) it's ok, you're ok.

MARIA – Did you blow up the food?

BUGS – Every bit of it.

MARIA – You're good. You have to win Bugs.

BUGS – I'll try.

MARIA – Can you sing for me?

BUGS – Sure.

Bugs knows one song.

_Deep in the meadow_

_The weather became better._

_A bed of grass_

_The song came better._

Repeats it every time until Maria closes her eyes. Maria was dead. Bugs kisses Maria as he started to cry.

BUGS – (cries) I'm sorry.

As Bugs keeps crying, he throws an arrow through the trees. Bugs carries Maria to an area with flowers. He grabs a pile of flowers for Maria to hold on to. Bugs stands up and makes a peace sign back home from District 12. Back at District 12, everyone replies back with the peace sign. Maria's family breaks down as her dad starts a riot. Bugs' group hides under a pile of rocks. Back in the games, Bugs looks up in the sky and sees Maria walking happily. Bugs cries himself to sleep.

End of Chapter 7. Sad isn't it. How will Bugs survive as the only one from District 12 to win this journey? Find out in the next chapter which is SCARY.


	8. The Final Battle!

The Journey of Survival

Chapter 8

The next morning, Bugs wakes up with an emotional face after what happened to Maria yesterday. Bugs gets up and shouts out in anger.

BUGS – (shouts in tears) IS THIS WHAT YOU DO EVERY YEAR? MAKING PEOPLE FIGHT YOU ARE IN THE US ARMY?! THAT GIRL I WAS WITH WAS 12 YEARS OLD! 12!

Bugs breaks down to his knees and sobs until an announcement was given.

VOICE – ATTENTION TO THE FINAL 2 CAMPERS, CONGRATULATIONS AND GOOD LUCK!

Bugs was shocked and scared because the other competitor is Gordon.

BUGS – Crap! Now how am I suppose to survive by myself?

Then, Bugs heard rumbling noises. He turns around and figures out there are big creatures that are hound-looked. Bugs runs for his life and sees the top of the Cornucopia. Bugs climbs on to the top and was safe until Gordon appears and starts attacking him. As Gordon grabs his throat, Bugs throws him down. Gordon gets up and says…

GORDON – Well rabbit, we meet once again.

BUGS – What do you even want from me?

GORDON – Well, I wanted revenge from you for destroying our food. All my life, I've been hunting for a long time and my family was poor. We had no job, no friends to hang with until I got here but then they died because of you. Now, I'm going to attack you.

As Gordon gets close to him, Bugs grabs his bow and arrow and shoots at Gordon. Then, he pushes Gordon in a crowd of creatures. Gordon screams for his life. As Gordon was being attacked by the creatures, Bugs shoots again at Gordon through the head. Gordon is dead.

As Bugs gets down, the same voice from earlier made an announcement.

VOICE – Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you the winner, of the 77th Annual Hunger Games, BUGS BUNNY OF DISTRICT 12!

Bugs was relieved but he was still saddened by the loss of Maria. 10 minutes later, Bugs was back from the forest area to the Capitol. Ellie and Haymitch were there in shock.

ELLIE – Congratulations Bugs Bunny, you must've worked hard out there.

BUGS – Exactly, I did my best though.

HAYMITCH – But it wasn't your best, it was the best since Katniss Everdeen's adventure.

BUGS – From District 12?

ELLIE – Yes!

BUGS – Interesting!

HAYMITCH – Tomorrow morning is the final interview and in the afternoon, you will be returning home back to where you came from.

BUGS – Ok!

As Bugs prepares to go to bed, he looks up and thinks of what happened to everyone out in the games especially Maria.

End of Chapter 8.

Bugs has finally made it out of the Hunger Games and now his interview the next morning and his return home in our next chapter. See ya soon.


	9. The Return!

The Journey of Survival

Chapter 9

As Bugs gets prepared for his final interview, the guard knocks the door and says that it is time for the interview. Bugs gets out of the room and heads with the guard to the interview stage. As Bugs gets to the stage, Caesar Flickerman was waiting for him.

CAESAR – Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner of the 77th Annual Hunger Games, Bugs Bunny of District 12. (Audience cheers). Bugs, I would like to ask you one question before we give you the crown of championship. How do you feel about being in the Hunger Games and surviving?

BUGS – I think surviving and being in the Hunger Games are hard because death is part of it and I feel bad for all the families that lost their loved ones especially Maria's, she is also from District 12. That's all I got to say about this.

CAESAR – Thank you! (Holds crown and puts it on Bugs' head) Ladies and Gentlemen, your new Hunger Games champion. (Raises Bugs' arm up).

An hour later on the train, Bugs thinks still of all the people that died in the Hunger Games. Bugs looks up in the window with tears in his eyes.

BUGS – (tears in his eyes thinking to himself) I think this was the horrific event that I have ever been part of. I hope everyone back home is going to be surprised that I'm home.

50 minutes later, the train arrives in Los Angeles, California and as Bugs gets out of the train, he sees Maria's family with tears in their eyes. Bugs walks and hugs the family.

BUGS – (tears from his eyes) I'm so sorry for your loss. Prayers and thoughts for you guys.

MARIA'S MOM – (cries) thank you for trying to protect my daughter.

MARIA'S DAD – (cries) you did your best.

BUGS – (breaks down) oh my god!

30 minutes later, Bugs arrives back to his house and sees the window as everybody that was at the reaping and neighbors were in there, recording for their favorite neighbor to come home. As Bugs opens the door, Lola looks and screams. Everyone else turns around to see that Bugs is finally home. Lola runs in tears hugging her boyfriend as everyone makes a group hug around Bugs.

LOLA – (in tears) I'm so glad that you are alive.

TINA – We were so worried about you.

SPEEDY – So we were about to make a message for you to come home until the door was open.

YOSEMITE SAM – We thought it was somebody else.

PORKY – Then we found out it was you.

DAFFY – Well home mate, I'm guessing we are back together. (hugs Bugs and Bugs hugs back)

Poochie, the Devil dog runs up to Bugs in joy that he is home.

BUGS – Hey Poochie, I miss you too. What do you guys want to do now?

EVERYONE – LET'S CELEBRATE!

BUGS – LET'S GO!

Everyone gets out of the house to go to Speedy's restaurant.

End of Chapter 9.

The End!

Thank you guys so much for reading the story of Bugs Bunny as the male Katniss Everdeen trying to survive from the danger and tragedy of the 77th Annual Hunger Games. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll be making more stories in the future. For now, bye bye!


End file.
